The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeding device provided in an apparatus main body and an image forming apparatus including the sheet feeding device.
An image forming apparatus includes a sheet feeding cartridge for storing paper (sheet). In order to secure proper conveying of the sheet, the sheet feeding cartridge is located in a predetermined position in a state that the sheet feeding cartridge is installed in the apparatus main body.
The sheet feeding cartridge is drawn into a predetermined position of the apparatus main body (installed part) by a drawing device to be positioned. The drawing device includes a plate spring and an engaging part provided in a rear part of the installed part, and an engaged part provided in a rear part of the sheet feeding cartridge. The engaging part is engaged with the engaged part when the sheet feeding cartridge is installed in the installed part, and then, the sheet feeding cartridge is positioned.
Additionally, the sheet feeding cartridge includes two engagement holes engaging with two positioning pins provided in a slide rail. The sheet feeding cartridge is accurately positioned to the slide rail by fitting each positioning pin into each engagement hole. For the purpose of smooth fitting of each positioning pin, the shape and dimension of the two engagement holes are set in detail.
In the sheet feeding cartridge, the engaged part has come into slidingly contact with the engaging part whenever the sheet feeding cartridge is drawn out and pushed in. For example, in a case where a displaced engaged part is engaged with the engaging part, a large sliding load is generated in the engaging part and the engaged part. From this reason, in a manner in which the engaged part is engaged with the engaging part, it has been difficult to move a heavy sheet feeding cartridge fully filled with sheets to a normal position. That is, there has been a problem that the favorable positioning accuracy of the sheet feeding cartridge cannot be secured.
Further, in the sheet feeding cartridge, it is necessary to form the shape and the dimension of each engagement hole into which each positioning pin is inserted as designed. From this reason, in the sheet feeding cartridge, there has been a problem that higher accuracy for processing of each engagement hole is demanded, thereby increasing in manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the sheet feeding cartridge has not been capable of being attached to a slide rail unless each engagement hole is accurately positioned to each positioning pin. That is, workability of attachment of the sheet feeding cartridge to the slide rail has been worsened.